


His Mouth

by RandomGuineaPig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Image, Cake, Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Hope's Peak, I tried to make a plot, Insecurity, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuineaPig/pseuds/RandomGuineaPig
Summary: When Ouma meets Saihara at Hope's Peak Academy, the detective seems boring except for one thing: his mouth. To Ouma's dismay, he feels an intense desire for that mouth. At first, it seems like simple physical lust, but the attraction towards Saihara's oral cavity transformations into attraction towards Saihara's voice, words, reactions, thoughts, and, eventually, Saihara's entire being. As Ouma continues talking to the detective, he becomes more attached. Ouma worries as his fondness for Saihara grows, more of his precious secrets will spill and the mask he has worked to hard to maintain will shatter, leaving him vulnerable for Saihara to hurt.He can't help himself though. Not only is Saihara's mouth irresistible, everything else is too. Ouma knows the captivating detective will be the death of him. This is more than a simple mouth kink. He's not sure if he's ready to get this physically and emotionally close to someone, but temptation isn't giving him a choice.





	His Mouth

On his first day at Hope’s Peak Academy, Ouma doesn’t pay much attention to Saihara. The idea of a Super High School Level Detective sounds interesting. Unfortunately, upon seeing him, Ouma finds the detective to be meek and uninteresting overall. When Ouma meets Saihara, the leader decides to brush him off and focus his attention on to Kaede. While Ouma converses to the blond girl, he makes a brief sideways glance at Saihara, and the detective’s mouth catches Ouma’s eye. It’s a nice mouth, with full lips, white teeth, a moist tongue, and large cavern for Ouma to explore with his own tongue. In order to not gawk at the mouth, Ouma keeps his eyes on Kaede. Ouma dismisses the attraction as sick and twisted lust. It makes his skin crawl. Ouma thought he was above having weird fetishes, or, at least, he was hoping. _I guess I’m as much of a pitiful pervert as anyone else. How annoying._

Ouma avoids Saihara as much as possible for the first few days of school. It helps calm his nerves over his attraction to the detective’s mouth. He knows having a weird kink is not the most outrageous thing in the world. Most people have them, and they often have crazier ones at that. Ouma laughs out how childish he’s being over such a harmless matter, but sex is a personal issue to him. There are so many private thoughts and feelings attached to sex, and Ouma always keeps his true thoughts and feelings hidden from view. Not even his followers know the real Ouma. In fact, Ouma lies so much he doesn’t know who he is sometimes either. If the leader were to let his mask shatter and reveal his true desires to someone as plain as Saihara, then it’s only a matter of time before he reveals more.

Much to Ouma’s annoyance and fascination, Saihara walks up to him on their way to their rooms. He stops the shorter boy in his tracks.

“You say you lead a secret organization of ten thousand members. I’ve never heard of an organization like that,” Saihara tells him in his soft, feminine voice. Ouma can’t help but find the voice captivating. It’s something he wants to fall asleep listening to. _Even the sounds that come out of his mouth are breathtaking!_

Ouma smirks and answers Saihara with a wicked grin, “Ah, and that’s what makes my organization so successful. My followers get away with all their evil deeds because no one can catch them. If one of them were to reveal our secrets, then they’ll get guillotined immediately!”

 _Saihara-chan is skeptical. How fitting for a detective!_ Ouma doesn’t get a good look at Saihara’s face because if he does, he knows his eyes will immediately go to Saihara’s alluring mouth and reveal his dark secret fetish. Ouma would rather be guillotined himself before revealing something so personal to someone he just met, especially to someone so boring. Opening up to people is the grossest thing Ouma can think of doing. It’s easier to lie and be whoever he wants to be than to share his secrets. If Ouma can stay an enigma, then people can’t figure him out and take advantage of him. They can’t blackmail, humiliate, or take him down. Ouma is an invincible closed book. _Saihara-chan is the Super High School Level Detective. He’ll figure me out._ Ouma wants to be known as the mysterious evil leader, not the hormonal teenager with a mouth fetish. The challenge of hiding the kink from Saihara both terrifies and excites Ouma. _An awful game can be made out of this._

“You’d guillotine them? But that’s an old fashion way of execution,” Saihara replies, deep in thought.

“Yes, my organization likes the primitive way of doing things. Some of us are quite the barbarians. The guillotines are an effective execution method. We just cut off their heads and skewer them on a stick, turning them into human shish kabob. They make lovely ornaments,” Ouma explains. From the corner of his eye, Ouma sees Saihara visibly wince at the explanation, mouth visibly tightening. _No! That’s a bad Ouma! No looking at the sexy detective’s mouth!_ “Nishishishi….that was a lie! My organization isn’t so archaic that we’d behead someone! We have more technologically advanced methods of killing, such as the advanced nuclear arsenal at our base behind Towa Waterfall. Unfortunately, I just shared top secret information, so you’re going to need to be killed.”

“Eh? Killed? I never asked for you to share that! You’re joking!” Saihara accuses him.

“Ah, you’re correct. It was wrong of me carelessly share such top secret information,” Ouma agrees. “Hmmmmmm….Okay! You can be my shoeshiner for the rest of your life instead of being executed. You can get the honors of kissing my feet too! Aren’t I so kind!? I shouldn’t even call myself an evil leader with how compassionate I’m being. We can discuss the contract to your shoeshining enslavement over tea.”

Saihara looks exhausted listening to Ouma, mouth slacking open a little. _Stop ogling at his mouth, Ouma._ Ouma’s stomach lurches with uncomfortable nausea. _His mouth is delicious-looking….urg….Why am I so twisted right now?_ It takes all of Ouma’s mental strength to not visibly blush on the spot. “Ouma-kun, you are not going to kill me or make me your servant.”

“Wow! Saihara-chan saw right through me! How befitting of the Super High School Level Detective! In reality, we have no nuclear weapons, guillotine, or anything of the sort. My organization is full of pacifists, so we would never kill you!” Ouma claps his hands together happily.

“What was this conversation about then? Is this a game to you or is there a reason you’re being so secretive?” Saihara asks with a pout on his lips, a cute and gorgeous-looking pout. Ouma is tempted to bite the detective’s bottom lip. _His mouth spews a lot of good questions. I can listen to him interrogate me all day…..Gross. I need to stop thinking such things before I lose it in front of him._

“Oh! It was a just a test!” Ouma replies enthusiastically, trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

“A test for what?”

“To be my royal shoeshiner! We were just talking about your shoeshining obligations! Pay attention! Jeez, for a detective, you sure are dense,” Ouma replies with his own angry pout, trying to outdo Saihara’s pout.

“That was a lie though.” Saihara is looking more worn out as the conversation continues, mouth opening wider and wider, showing off his pearly white teeth and explorable mouth. Now more than anything, Ouma wants to crawl under his bedsheets and hide away from Saihara’s wet tongue. _That tongue is like a demon who’s trying to tempt me with its sexiness. I need to stay strong!_

“No, I never said it was a lie. I only said my organization’s violence and weapons are lies. Saihara-chan doesn’t listen to me. He’s so mean…..I’m hurt that he won’t listen to me. I have so much respect for Saihara-chan. I just want him to like me….yet he doesn’t listen or respect me……is our friendship really unrequited?” Ouma whimpers with fake tears in his eyes. The fake tears are an okay substitution for the real emotional turmoil Ouma has.

Before he can look at Saihara or his seductive lips, Ouma starts to scamper off to his room, but a gentle hand grabs his shoulder to stop him. In that clear and soothing voice Ouma can’t get enough of, Saihara questions, “What are you hiding? You’re hiding something. Aren’t you? You’re being very calculating and distant. Nobody knows if your organization exists, so what are you trying to pull?”

“Saihara-chan asks a lot of good questions. Unfortunately, you should know I’m a liar. Even if I do answer your questions, would you believe me? Should you believe me? Nishishishishi…..It’s okay though! I’m not trying to pull anything, especially not to my beloved Saihara-chan. Lying is just a way to creatively express myself. It’s not bad. You should appreciate it more. It’s so mean how you’re suspicious of me though…..I thought we were friends……” Ouma can’t believe he just called the detective “my beloved.” The leader feels his heart nervously beating out of his chest. _He’s so curious about me. Most people usually stay away from me. That’s the smart thing to do after all. Saihara-chan needs to stop. I may crack if he keeps this up._ If Ouma were being honest with himself, then he’d realize a part of him wants Saihara to keep talking to him, not only because the detective has such a covetable mouth, but because Saihara becomes more intriguing the more Ouma listens to him. Ouma is curious to know what would happen if he drops the lies and lets Saihara get to know him. _That would be a senseless thing for me to do. Saihara-chan may be a bigger liar than me. He can’t be trusted._

Ouma shakes Saihara’s hand off his shoulder and heads back to his room. The last thing he hears is Saihara’s voice saying, “You can’t lie your way through everything. The truth finds a way to slip out eventually. I’ll figure who you are and what your motives are. I can’t call myself a detective if I don’t at least do that much. I’ll talk to you later, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma feels his heart beating more rapidly due to both agitation and giddiness. Saihara is playing a messed up game with him. The leader is flattered the detective wants to spend time with him, even though this could lead to Ouma spilling precious secrets to him. It’s almost as if Saihara cares about him. Almost. Ouma revels in a fantasy of the detective chasing him, trying to get his secrets, and then slowly falling for Ouma. However, that’s all it is, a fantasy, a lie. It’s a nice to lie to think about Saihara grabbing him in the dark corridors, asking him intriguing questions, and then locking his luscious lips on to Ouma’s. _One of the nice things about lies is that you can pretend to have something that you’ll never have. Please try to catch me Saihara-chan. Try to figure me out. I dare you._

Saihara makes good on his word to talk to Ouma later. It’s a similar conversation as before. Saihra asks him perceptive questions, and Ouma masks the situation with more lies. The shorter boy is viciously torn between wanting to protect himself by running as far away from the detective as possible and wanting to get closer to him. Saihara continues hanging out with Ouma and asking him questions for a few months since then. The cat and mouse game of the detective trying to reveal the truth behind Ouma’s lies keeps going. Ouma feels like a criminal trying to escape the prying eyes of the detective.

Saihara’s comments become more astute each day.

“Your organization doesn’t sound that evil. Based on what I’ve heard, you’re most likely a bunch of kids playing harmless pranks.”

“Your parents aren’t around to take care of you. Are they?”

“Are you afraid of me? Your lies seem to be a way for you to protect yourself from me. If that’s the case, then why are you willing to talk me?”

 _His mouth, with that tranquillizing voice of his, says so many wonderful things. He’s going to be the death of me._ Ouma can’t help but laugh a genuine laugh at Saihara’s accurate conclusions. He thinks it’s hilarious how he has been simpleminded enough to let Saihara get this far. The detective narrows his eyes at the boy’s laughter. Ouma wipes tears from his eyes and lies through his panic. “That’s so cool Saihara-chan! You’ve made up interesting facts about me. I guess that’s one of the benefits of lying. If you can’t figure out the master liar, then make up lies about him. Your desperation is cute.”

“I figured you’d say something like that…..” Saihara mumbles with a shrug. “Fortunately, after getting to know you for months, you’ve warmed up to me Ouma-kun. In fact, you’re pretty smart and interesting, and your lies are cunning. Figuring you out has been more fun than I thought. I look forward to getting to know you more.”

To Ouma’s shock, the detective gives the boy a smile, an exhilarating smile that makes the leader’s heart soar. The smile is blinding. The shorter boy has to look away in order to not stare and have a stupid grin on his face himself. _I need to get a picture of this stunning expression. That way I can look at it every day…pffff…..stop it Ouma. You know you want the picture for fapping material. How creepy can you get? But he’s smiling at me! Me! Shouldn’t he be annoyed or frustrated?_ Even with his inner elation, Ouma keeps composed and nods. “Nishishishi....I’m glad I’ve kept you entertained. Just be careful Saihara-chan. If you learn too much, I won’t hesitate to cut that ugly smirk off your face.”

Calling Saihara’s smirk ugly feels like blasphemy. Ouma leaves the detective without waiting for a response.

It’d be so much easier if Ouma found Saihara boring. The more they talk, the more likely he’s going to betray himself and let Saihara take advantage of him. Saihara is evil. He’s the forbidden fruit that Ouma must stay away from, but can’t. The leader can’t help but giggle at how weak he has become. Ouma buries his face in his pillow to calm his nerves. He doesn’t understand how he has evolved from being physically attracted to Saihara’s mouth to falling head over heels for him. The feelings are too torturous to handle.

The next day, Ouma asks Saihara to bake a cake with him. Saihara doesn’t question the idea and agrees to it, giving the shorter boy another warm smile that makes Ouma’s heart flutter. Honestly, the reason why Ouma wants to make a cake with Saihara is so he can see the detective’s mouth gorge down the cake later. Ouma doesn’t know how he’ll be able to gaze at the detective eating without him noticing. He didn’t think this idea through.

“Do you have a lot of experience making cakes?” Saihara asks. They’re in the kitchen trying to follow a simple sponge cake recipe Toujou gave them. Saihara does most of the work when it comes to gathering ingredients and mixing them together. Ouma simply orders Saihara around and makes suggestions, such as adding pudding to make the cake moist and adding chocolate chips for taste. Ouma also suggested using coffee instead of water to make the cake more interesting, but the detective rejected that idea.

“Yeah! My organization bakes cakes all the time because they’re good for trafficking meth across the globe. Meth cake is a real money maker,” Ouma replies as Saihara pours the cake batter into a metal pan. “We should make some next time.”

“Are you sure you should be telling me this? I work closely with the police, and there’s nothing stopping me from reporting you and your organization,” Saihara replies casually with a look of disbelief. Ouma finds it amusing how the detective is now rolling with Ouma’s lies rather than becoming exasperated.  When Saihara is done pouring, he seductively licks some of the cake batter off his finger, causing Ouma to shiver. Saihara eyeballs Ouma for a second before putting the bowl aside and placing the cake in the oven.

“My beloved Saihara-chan wouldn’t be heartless enough to report me. Would he? You’re so cruel! Why are we even friends?!” Ouma cries with fake tears falling down his eyes, trying to hide his arousal from seeing Saihara lick cake batter. Saihara rolls his eyes and nonchalantly licks more batter off of the wooden spoon.  To savor the sweet taste, his tongue swirls around the head of the spoon for minute. He then goes as far as to suck the spoon in an effort to slurp the remaining batter. _That bastard. It’s like he’s making love to that spoon!_ Even with the painful knot in Ouma’s stomach from uneasiness and the aching arousal in his pants, Ouma grins and laughs. “Very funny Saihara-chan. Of course my beloved wouldn’t betray me!” _He wouldn’t….right?_ “Besides, the cake my organization makes doesn’t have meth. Meth is bad for society! We would never allow such a harmful substance to inflict society. We’re a good organization remember?”

“Oh? So do you lace the cake with something else? Something less harmful? Like weed maybe?” Saihara questions while disconnecting his mouth from the spoon with a light smack. Ouma wishes he could be that spoon.

“Nishishishi…..that’s a nice guess, but you’re as wrong as always. We actually lace the cakes with arsenic and give it so our enemies if they start figuring out our secrets. We are masters at assassination,” Ouma declares with a smirk. Saihara scopes more cake batter on to his spoon and sucks the sweet substance off. He plays with the cake batter on his tongue, giving Ouma a full view of the inside of his mouth before audibly gulping it down with a loud, satisfied sigh.

Ouma’s ears heat up, and his stomach knots more painfully. Saihara licks off a tiny bit of batter that’s on the corner of his mouth. He smirks and asks in a sensual voice, “Will you assassinate me because I’m on to your secrets?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Saihara-chan. You’re not good enough for me to kill.” Ouma is surprised his voice didn’t shake during that last response. His legs feel weak as he and the detective stare each other down. It may just be Ouma’s imagination, but it almost seems like Saihara is undressing Ouma with his eyes, and Ouma feels exposed. The kitchen feels hotter than it should be.

“Ouma-kun let’s have Toujou-san finish making the cake. There’s something we should do.” Ouma gives Saihara a suspicious look, and Saihara grabs Ouma’s wrist. They’ve never made physical contact before, and Ouma feels like his wrist is burning from the touch. He longs for more contact and, because of that, lets Saihara drag him out of the kitchen, even with the lingering suspicion from the back of his brain screaming at Ouma. They run into Toujou, who is cleaning the floors of the school hallways, and Saihara politely asks her to finish making the cake.

Ouma considers pulling away from Saihara and running to his room as Saihara drags him by the wrist down the dim hallway to his own room. When they stop in front of the detective’s room, Saihara gives him a look of uncertainty before asking, “Hey Ouma-kun, if you’re uncomfortable, you’d be honest and tell me, right? You can’t lie about this.”

Saihara’s words cause some of the apprehension Ouma was feeling before to melt away. The main thing Ouma has been worried about is Saihara hurting him. The genuine look of concern on the detective’s face takes Ouma aback. He wasn’t expecting Saihara to care about him. In fact, he didn’t know what to expect when Saihara dragged him away. The taller boy’s voice of concern tells Ouma things may be okay. Unfortunately, Ouma doesn’t know what to say to Saihara’s question without ruining the moment. For a tense moment, they stand there in the hallway. From the corner of his eye, Ouma watches Saihara bite his lip shyly. _He’s so cute._ Ouma could stand there for hours admiring Saihara like this, but he doesn’t want Saihara knowing that, so he feigns impatience by whining, “If Saihara-chan is here to surprise me, then just do it. I’m getting bored.”

Ouma’s comment startles Saihara. He then steps closer to Ouma, causing the leader’s back to hit the wall, and whispers in a low voice, “Please tell me if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Before Ouma can question what Saihara is talking about, the detective presses his lips on to Ouma’s. The chaste kiss is enough to make Ouma’s heart leap to his throat. The kiss is very caring, something Ouma never imagined. Its warmth makes Ouma feel dizzy. With the sweet taste of cake batter still lingering in his mouth, Saihara tastes better than Ouma ever envisioned, making the leader ravenous for more.  Ouma has no experience with kissing, but he gets bold and sticks his tongue out to prod Saihara’s mouth open.  Saihara complies, and very quickly their kiss gets more frantic and sloppier, with their tongues circling each other for dominance. Saihara presses his body closer to Ouma, causing the small boy to press against the wall more.

Ouma takes his time to explore the warm crevice of Saihara’s mouth. He gasps when Saihara teasingly nips at Ouma’s lips. Ouma grabs Saihara’s hair to hungrily pull the taller boy’s warm body as close as possible to his, and Saihara begins sucking on Ouma’s tongue, inhaling Ouma’s soul at this point. If this kiss weren’t so messy, Ouma would have thought the detective has done this many times. Ouma lets out a whine of protest when Saihara pulls away from Ouma with the smack, strings of saliva connecting their two mouths. They’re breathing heavily for a few seconds, and Ouma takes his time to admire Saihara’s flushed cheeks and breathtaking, moist, kiss-swollen lips. Once they’re able to catch their breaths, Saihara swipes Ouma’s checkered scarf off his neck and tilts his head down to plant loving kisses on Ouma’s tender neck. The kisses tickle the leader at first, causing Ouma to giggle. Saihara experiments by biting, licking, and planting bruising kisses on the expanse of the leader’s neck, causing Ouma to let out a load moan. Saihara smirks and licks Ouma’s neck. He then takes his time to aggressively suck on different areas of the leader’s neck. They both know the shorter boy’s smooth skin will be littered with bite marks and red blotches the next day, but Ouma is too elated from having Saihara’s entire warm mouth on his neck to care.

Saihara pulls away from his neck and presses a gentle close-mouthed kiss on to Ouma’s lips before whispering the obvious, “I’m sorry, Ouma-kun. You’re not as good as hiding your secrets as you’d like to be, but that’s okay. You don’t have to hide from me. I won’t hurt you.”

Ouma doesn’t say anything and shivers when Saihara places more wet kisses all over Ouma’s face. Saihara pulls back to give Ouma a reassuring smile before grabbing his hand and pulling the shorter boy into his room. _There’s more?!_ When they make their way inside the bedroom, Saihara gestures for Ouma to sit on the bed. The detective folds Ouma’s scarf and places it on the bedside table. He then reaches his hand over to a drawer to open it and take out a bottle of lube and a packaged condom. _He wants to have sex?!_ Ouma feels his heart nearly leap out of his chest. Saihara gives him an uneasy look before telling the shorter boy, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. For the record, I am NOT into one-night stands…..so….if we’re going to do this, then something more has to come out of it.  I want us to at least keep talking and staying on good terms after this. I want to keep getting to know you. Is that okay? Do you want to do this?”

 _Good question._ A wave of anxiety washes over Ouma. Sex is a big and personal matter to him. If he has sex with Saihara then he’s showing the detective parts of him people have never seen. He’d have to let his guard down and leave himself vulnerable. His hormones will run wild, he’ll feel a rush of overwhelming sensations, he’ll lie bare for his partner to see, and he’ll become connected to another individual. Even though he tries not to let it show, Ouma gets emotional when thinking about sex. He has contemplated it, but gets flustered the more he thinks about it, which is why he has never wanted a sexual relationship with someone, at least, not until he met Saihara. Even though Ouma loves Saihara, he doesn’t know if he’s ready to have such an emotional bond with the detective. _I’m being too emotional. Lots of people have sexual relationships purely for physical enjoyment. One of us sticking his dick up the other’s ass doesn’t mean we’ll have to share each other’s secrets. I can lie my way through sex like I lie my way through everything else. I just need take charge, fuck Saihara-chan, and prove to him he can’t read or hurt me. This experience will be for pleasure only. We fuck because it feels good. That’s all._ Ouma knows he’s lying to himself. He remembers how his physical attraction towards Saihara’s mouth transformed into love for the detective in a matter of weeks. If he has sex with the detective, it’ll cause Ouma to be more attached. Fortunately, after that heated make out session, Ouma trusts Saihara more. This may be the hormones talking, but the shorter boy believes he can risk revealing more of himself Saihara.

This doesn’t mean Ouma won’t try to lie through this sexual relationship first. Being willing to risk revealing more of himself does not mean he wants to. He forces a grin and gives Saihara the most confident look he can. He then tackles the detective, causing the Saihara to yelp, and pins him to the bed. Ouma’s mouth ghosts over Saihara’s. He tries to calm his nervous beating heart and whispers as seductively as he can, “I want this…” Saihara nods and presses head against the pillow. Remembering how Saihara kissed him earlier, Ouma leans down to press an eager kiss on to Saihara’s mouth. The kiss is already second nature as Saihara opens his mouth to let Ouma slip his tongue inside. The detective lets out a surprise moan when Ouma grinds his arousal against Saihara’s. The leader smirks. _Sex won’t be so bad. This will be fine. I’ll have Saihara-chan right where I want him. All I have to do is pretend I’m an expert at this._ Their kissing gets sloppier and hungrier as Saihara tugs Ouma down by the back of the shorter boy’s head. Ouma can barely get an opportunity to breathe. Smacking lips and groans are the only sounds that fill the room as the boys desperately press their erections as close as possible to each other. Ouma makes a game out of trying to stick his tongue as deep into Saihara’s throat as possible. The leader’s tongue skims the roof the detective’s mouth and the soft area under the tongue, but, unfortunately, he can’t reach the throat. It’s not a big deal though. Ouma is just glad Saihara is a panting, horny mess under him.

The leader savors the taste of Saihara’s wet mouth while reaching a trembling hand to unbutton Saihara’s school uniform and shirt. It’s comical how much Ouma fumbles trying to unbutton the detective’s shirt. The delectable kisses disorient Ouma. The smaller boy’s cheeks warm out of embarrassment when the detective lets out a breathy laugh between kisses and unbuttons both shirts for Ouma. _So much for being smooth, and we’re not even naked yet._ Ouma nearly gasps when he sees the detective’s pristine, pale torso. While continuing to give Saihara open mouthed kisses, Ouma runs one hand all over the pale chest before tweaking one of the nipples. Saihara squirms at the touch but doesn’t make any noise. _I need Saihara-chan to make embarrassing sounds._ He runs both hands along the hard muscle of Saihara’s chest and abdomen, trying to find the detective’s sensitive areas. Saihara relaxes contently into the touch and continues to kiss Ouma, completely unfazed by the touches. _C’mon Saihara-chan, make some noise! Embarrass yourself! Do something!_ Ouma wonders if he’s doing this right. He thrusts his clothed erection against Saihara’s, receiving a quiet groan from the detective. Saihara thrusts upward back into Ouma, causing the boy to make an embarrassing moan and the detective to quietly laughs in response. _Don’t laugh. I’m supposed to be laughing at the amusing sounds you make._ Ouma leans down to plant wet kisses along Saihara’s chest, pinching the tender nipples. Saihara threads a hand through Ouma’s hair and hums contently. The leader swirl’s a tongue around one of the tender nubs and still gets no sound. _Are the nerves on his skin not working? What gives? He’s supposed to be shamelessly making noises._

Saihara then sits up, pulling Ouma up with him. The leader straddles his waist, and Saihara leans forward to nip at Ouma’s ear, causing the shorter boy to shudder. “Let’s take off all our clothes, Ouma-kun.” Ouma leans backwards to admire the toned contours on Saihara’s chest and abdomen.   _Momota-chan’s exercises have really paid off._ Ouma traces his fingers along the detective’s rib cage and the faint outline of Saihara’s six pack. Ouma was more confident about getting naked with the detective when he thought Saihara had the same bony frame he did. Seeing the detective’s rippling muscles overwhelms Ouma and begins to make him feel self-conscious of his own body. Ouma remembers another reason why he's not confident with sex. He flinches away when Saihara grabs the hem of his shirt to tug it off. Saihara gives him an alarmed look. “You okay, Ouma-kun? We don’t have to do this.”

Ouma sits there frozen. He considers running away to his room and hiding under the sheets until his embarrassment goes away. However, Ouma craves this so badly. He’s had countless wet dreams of Saihara kissing him mercilessly with his soft lips, moaning wantonly with that arousing voice, and fucking him until he can’t walk. Ouma is so close to his desires that he’d never forgive himself if he gives up now. _Let’s get this over with and risk humiliation._ Instead of having Saihara strip him, Ouma crawls off the detective’s lap, turns his back to Saihara, and takes off his shirt, pants, and colorful boxers as hurriedly as possible, revealing the back of his boney, frail, and naked body to Saihara. Ouma’s cheeks burn as he imagines the detective’s judgmental stare trailing down Ouma’s protruding spine and ribcage. Ouma waits until the heat in his cheeks dies down before he is able to turn around and give Saihara his signature confident expression. He looks down to examine his dick and knows it’s nothing special, about the size as you would expect for someone as short as Ouma. The small boy hugs his knees and feels his heart beating painfully out of his chest in panic. He’s too exposed. He can’t even calm his breathing let alone calm his face. Ouma laughs at how something as simple as sex would cause him to crack. _My hornyness is going to ruin my life. I knew it._

Before his face calms down, warm hands soothingly run up and down along Ouma’s skinny arms, and lips plant wet kisses along each ridge of Ouma’s boney spine, making the shorter shudder. The mouth of those lips move back up to gently nip at the sensitive area on the back of Ouma’s neck. The shorter boy lets out a moan, encouraging the mouth to continue its biting and aggressive kisses. Ouma doesn’t care if there’s slobber on his back and neck. The actions are so calming that the shorter boy nearly forgets about his panic. Pale arms wrap around Ouma’s body, pulling the leader closer. From the corner of his eye, Ouma sees Saihara’s chin rest on Ouma’s shoulder. The detective pulls the leader on to his lap, and Ouma’s heart pounds when he feels the tip of Saihara’s erection against his ass. Saihara leans forward, kisses Ouma’s cheek, and mumbles, “Do you want to turn around?”

Ouma nods, not trusting his voice to not to crack. With his eyes shut, the shorter boy turns around, rests his bottom against the cool bedsheets, and lets Saihara view him from the front. He can barely move and can’t find it in himself to look at Saihara. _This is so unlike me. I’m freaking out like a wimpy virgin…probably because I am a wimpy virgin, but Saihara-chan is not supposed to know that!_ Saihara runs his hands along Ouma’s chest and gives him another loving kiss before whispering, “You’re really beautiful, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma’s breathing hitches. _Please don’t lie about this Saihara-chan. That would be too cruel._ He finally opens his eyes and looks down at Saihara’s erection. He’s bigger than Ouma expected. _Saihara-chan is always full of surprises._ Ouma has explored his own asshole with his fingers, and he can’t imagine Saihara fitting his giant dick into his tiny entrance. Ouma’s bottom stings just thinking about it. Before Ouma can think about it anymore, Saihara leans forward so that they continue to kiss in order to calm Ouma down, bare skin in contact with bare skin. It calms Ouma down a little bit. Saihara’s fingers twirl around Ouma’s nipples and then pinches the sensitive nubs, earning a pleasured mewl from the smaller boy. Ouma straddles Saihara’s waist, and they rub their erections together, leading to Saihara groaning and Ouma whimpering. They’re breathing between kisses becomes more labored, and the friction increases between their erections. They both are close, but neither is ready to cum. Saihara pulls away first to reach for lube. Ouma snatches the bottle away from the detective and grins. In a low voice, Ouma says, “Let me do this, Saihara-chan.”

Ouma wants to put on a show for Saihara. He’s done this many times before. Surprisingly, he’s more self-conscious about the detective seeing him naked than seeing him with fingers up his ass. Ouma turns around on his knees, lathers lube all over his fingers, and lifts his ass in the air towards the detective’s face, trying to tempt Saihara into licking his asshole, not that he expects Saihara to do it. He sticks one finger up his entrance, spreading the substance along the tight inner walls. He then quickly plunges a second slick finger in and scissors the entrance, trying to spread the ring of muscle open. Having fingers up his ass always feels weird at first, even stinging a little. Fortunately, it becomes more bearable once Ouma’s fingers hit is prostate. The shorter boy fucks himself with his fingers, arches his back from pleasure, and lets out an exaggerated loud moan, causing Saihara to whine, “You don’t have to be so loud.”

Ouma grins and continues making as many lewd sounds as possible while pumping his fingers in and out of himself. He imagines Saihara watching him with his own throbbing erection, tempted to touch himself while watching the shorter boy finger fuck. _Finally, I have him right where I want him. Instead of holding back my moans, I should have just made them as obnoxiously loud as possible. Good to know. I’m okay with that as long as I can control my noises._ The crinkling of a package being open tells Ouma Saihara is opening the condom package. Upon turning around, Ouma sees the condom on the detective, and he hands the lube over to the taller boy. Saihara stroking his dick to liberally put on lube is one of the hottest things Ouma has seen. He gains more confidence and crawls over to push Saihara on to his back. After putting the condom wrapper and lube on to the bedside table, Saihara grabs Ouma’s hips to pull the boy forward. He gazes at Ouma with cloudy, lust-filled eyes as Ouma teasingly strokes the taller boy’s erection. As he the head of Saihara’s manhood pokes at Ouma’s entrance, Ouma feels a wave of anxiety overwhelm that makes him feel nauseous. There are countless worries swirling through Ouma’s head. What if it’ll hurt? What if he’ll get too emotionally close to Saihara? What if it’s bad? What if Saihara hates him for this? What if Saihara leaves him after this? What if Ouma will reveal more about himself than he’s comfortable with? Is this okay? Is Ouma ready? Is it too soon? _I’ve already exposed myself to Saihara-chan this much already. Is having his dick up my ass really a big deal?_ If they mess up, Ouma knows the experience could traumatize one of them, if not both of them. He doesn’t want to hurt Saihara as much as he doesn’t want Saihara hurting him. He’ll be a part of Saihara and be immeasurably close to him. Is that okay?

Ouma hears a low groan beneath him. “Ouma-kun, if you’re going to do it, do it now. Stop teasing me.” Ouma looks down at Saihara panting and realizes he has been slowly stroking the poor, horny detective while hovering over his throbbing erection for a good few minutes. Ouma giggles. _Oops._ The shorter boy takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. _Might as well put him out of his misery._ Preparing for the pain he thinks will come, Ouma sits down, completely sheathing Saihara’s manhood. His eyes burn red with immense pain, and he lets out an agonized cry. Ouma knew it would hurt, but that doesn’t prepare him for the burning sensation of his ass ripping open. It feels like knives are stabbing his insides, and Ouma wonders if he’s bleeding from this. _God, why does someone as charming as him have to have such a big dick?!_ As much as Ouma wants to break down and sob from the pain and humiliation, he tries to compose himself and act unfazed. Unfortunately, it’s too little, too late. Saihara wipes away tears that slip past Ouma’s mask and whispers, “Hey, I’m sorry, Ouma-kun. If this is too uncomfortable, we-”

“Nishishishi….just kidding, Saihara-chan! Those were fake tears of pain. It was no big deal. Jeez Saihara-chan, for someone who thinks he has gotten to know me better, you’d think you’d recognize fake tears when you see them.” Ouma has to show Saihara he can take this. He can’t let the detective think he’s humiliated and vulnerable.

Ouma’s heart sinks when he sees the look for betrayal and anger on Saihara’s face. “This isn’t funny, Ouma-kun! I don’t know what I’m doing, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you! I’m not a sadist. Hurting you is a big turn off for me. If you’re in pain, tell me! If you’re not, then don’t pretend you are!” The detective looks like he’s on the verge of tears now. Ouma believes Saihara. He feels the detective’s dick soften inside him. Saihara is right. It’s not funny. _He really cares._ The moment is too emotional for Ouma to handle. During moments like this, Ouma would instinctively lie and feign indifference, but that would frustrate Saihara more. If Ouma were honest, he’d break down in tears because he feels so close and loved by the detective yet so exposed and vulnerable. Ouma feels like he doesn’t have control of his facial expression while looking down at the detective and feeling overpowered. Whatever his face shows Saihara causes the taller boy’s enraged face to soften. He pulls Ouma close to his bare chest, leading Ouma to feel Saihara’s heart beating rapidly in his chest. It takes Ouma a second to fully comprehend Saihara’s semi-hard dick is still inside him. They’re connected and as close as physically possible to each other. The whirlwind of happy and scared emotions are about to suffocate Ouma. He leans into Saihara’s warm hug, trying to adjust to the situation. Saihara kisses his bony shoulder and mumbles, “I know you don’t like it, but it’s nice seeing you with your guard down and being as nervous as I am. I don’t have to try to read you and can fully trust you. I love you, and I’m not going to hurt you. Please believe me.”

Ouma’s heart swells at Saihara’s words. The shorter boy has never felt such immeasurable affection for one person, and all he wants is to stay close to Saihara. Ouma can’t think of anything more heartbreaking than this all being a lie and Saihara betraying him, but he can’t worry about that now. He has to take the love that’s given to him and move forward. Even though, he can’t find it in himself to tell Saihara he loves him back, Ouma leans his head back to give Saihara an adoring kiss, hoping it’ll get the message across. His warm mouth ghosts over Saihara’s lips as he huskily whispers, “Keep kissing me, and fuck me.”

“Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay? We need to communicate,” Saihara instructs the shorter boy, and Ouma nods as he feels Saihara’s member twitch inside him.  Very carefully, Ouma raises his hips before slamming them back down onto Saihara, causing the detective to let out a gasp of pleasure. It still stings, but Ouma begins to get more comfortable as he gets used to it. The look of bliss from Saihara is more than enough for Ouma. Ouma grabs Saihara’s warm cheeks and leans forward to kiss the detective. Their teeth mash together before they comfortably give each other lazy, open-mouthed kisses. Instead of being aggressive, the kisses are soft and careful. Saihara hugs Ouma closer and gently kisses Ouma’s mouth at every angle possible. His tongue licks Ouma’s lips, teeth, and tongue, but he doesn’t bite or try to wrestle with Ouma’s tongue. Instead, he makes each kiss soft and purposeful, as if trying to prove to Ouma how much he really cares. Ouma feels warm and fuzzy with all the comfort he’s getting. The shorter boy whimpers and cries quietly between kisses as he slams into Saihara a few more times, savoring the feeling of Saihara filling him up inside. Saihara groans, “You feel tight.”

Ouma’s whimpers become more desperate as the pleasure of Saihara hitting his prostate overruns the pain. His kisses become more excited as he slams his hips eagerly into Saihara. He lets out loud, shameless moans of delight, and Saihara gets the message and grabs on to Ouma’s hips to slam into him faster. The shorter boy accidently bites Saihara’s bottom lip in order to not scream from pleasure, and Saihara gasps. The detective’s mouth bleeds, and Ouma licks the injury and sucks apologetically on Saihara’s bitten lip. If Saihara is bothered by the injury, he doesn’t let it show as he pulls Ouma’s head forward towards his mouth, rams into Ouma as fast as he can, and lets out shameless moans of his own. Ouma feels himself going insane from pleasure that he doesn’t even care about the embarrassing noises he makes in between kisses anymore. He then clutches onto Saihara tighter and shamelessly whimpers, “Fuck me faster Saihara-chan, please.”

Ouma was right when he thought sex would cause his demise. Saihara flips Ouma onto his back, lifts his legs up, and slams into Ouma’s prostate at a better angle. Ouma feels himself writhing and screaming from pleasure as Saihara leans forward to nip at his sensitive neck. Ouma reaches down to take care of his own erection, but Saihara beats him to it and strokes him at the same pace as his thrusts. Saihara spoils him by fucking him, stroking him, and sucking on his sensitive neck as once. Ouma feels his entire body tremble from overstimulation. He’s happy goo at the mercy of Saihara at this point. He makes strangled embarrassing sounds he didn’t know he could make, and he’s too far gone in cloud nine to care. His inner walls tighten around Saihara’s shaft, and the aroused bundle of nerves make Ouma’s own shaft throb for release.

It’s too much. Saihara’s sticky, warm body above him and the sensory overload make cause tears to cascade down Ouma’s pale cheeks. For a second, the leader thinks Saihara wouldn’t notice, but the taller boy pulls away from Ouma’s neck to kiss away the tears. The shorter boy can’t help but choke out a strangled, “Saihara-chan.” Ouma should be embarrassed for being exposed, for crying, for making all these embarrassing noises, for letting his mask break, and for getting so attached to someone. Hopefully he won’t regret it. Fortunately, he loves Saihara too much to regret it now. Saihara’s flushed face, with his mouth hanging open and moans and whimpers spilling out of his lips as he rams mercilessly into Ouma, is one of the most gorgeous sights the smaller boy has ever seen. He doesn’t want it to end, and this forces Ouma to keep chanting “Saihara-chan, Saihara-chan, Saihara-chan….” It’s encouragement for Saihara to keep doing what he’s doing, to keep being amazing and loving Ouma.

Ouma roughly grabs the back of Saihara’s head towards himself, thrusting his tongue back into Saihara’s mouth. Pleasure builds up in Ouma’s gut. He knows he’s close, close to release that it hurts, but Ouma doesn’t want them to stop. He’ll hold it in for as long as it takes, at least until Saihara is ready to cum. Saihara’s thrusts get more erratic, and the detective lets out a groan. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Awwww…Already? Saihara-chan has such low sexual endurance. I can go on at least a half an hour, probably longer….” Ouma pants. The shorter boy can’t help but lie. Ouma cries out as Saihara keeps hitting his sweet spot with more urgency. Soon after, Saihara’s body tenses when the shorter boy’s inner walls clamp around his dick, forcing the detective to ejaculate into the condom. An intense wave of pleasure washes over Ouma as the leader himself screams and releases his own seed, in thick white strings, onto his own pale stomach.

“I thought you could go on longer…..” Saihara breathes. The detective pulls his softening dick out with a pop, and Ouma immediately misses the connection they shared. Not only does he feel empty, he feels lonely, even though Saihara is still inches away from him, with the heat and the smell of sex radiating off his body. The taller boy pulls the cum-filled condom off, ties it, and tosses it into the garbage bin.

“My beloved got his orgasm. It’s only fair I get mine,” Ouma snorts.

Saihara chuckles as reaches a hand to ruffle Ouma’s hair. “I wasn’t going to leave you with a painful erection. I’m not that selfish.”

Saihara positions himself between Ouma’s legs, and the smaller boy wonders what he’s doing. They already had their orgasms, so there’s no need to get each other off. With his hands on both sides of the pale boy’s waist, Saihara leans his head forward to lick off the cum on Ouma’s stromach, causing Ouma to let out an audible gasp. The feeling of the wet appendage on his stomach both tickles and gratifies the shorter boy. He combs his fingers through Saihara's hair as the detective slurps up the remaining semen. Saihara then crawls up to Ouma’s face, giving him a deep kiss, letting the shorter boy taste his own sweet and salty body fluid. They separate the kiss with a loud smack before Saihara hurries off the bed, leaving Ouma to shiver without a warm body close to him.

Ouma looks down at his pale and thin body, the saliva on his skin, and the small shriveled penis. He remembers his cries, his begging, and all humiliating sounds he made. His skin feels sticky, and he’s sweating profusely. Ouma feels like the least sexy being on the planet. He considers running off or, at least, hiding under the blankets. Before he can do so, Saihara grabs his hand. “Ouma-kin, let’s take a shower. We have bodily fluids all over each other right now.”

“Saihara-chan better not give me herpes from all this. Giving the supreme leader herpes is a first degree offense, enough to be put to death,” Ouma grumbles, trying to feign indifference by making a lighthearted comment.

“Don’t be like that. I’m clean Ouma-kun, and I used a condom just in case,” Saihara replies with a pout.

“Yeah, my beloved Saihara-chan is too pure and pristine to get diseases, or dirty for that matter,” Ouma giggles, tilting his head up to give the detective a kiss. Hand in hand, they make their way to the bathroom. “You’re so clean, pure, wholesome, that taking a shower is almost unnecessary.”

“It is VERY necessary. My whole body feels like it just swam in a pool of your saliva and semen,” Saihara remarks, causing Ouma to laugh at the comment. The shorter boy tries to shove his insecurities to the back of his mind as he steps into the warm shower with Saihara. “You are quite the screamer Ouma-kun.” Unfortunately, Ouma’s insecurities quickly move back to center stage. His body tenses, his cheeks flush from humiliation, the water feels scolding, and the tiny shower feels like it’s closing in on him. Ouma wonders about the other imperfections Saihara will point out. There are a countless number of them Saihara could mention. The shorter boy simply smirks at the comment and shrugs it off. He turns away from Saihara to grab the liquid soap and scrub and begin washing himself. Unfortunately, his hands are shaking as he feels Saihara’s observant eyes on him. The detective grabs the soap and scrub away from him and places them on to the floor. He then closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around Ouma in a tight hug, kissing him on the forehead. “I love the screaming, just like I love everything about you. That was amazing. That experience is one big reason why I want to keep getting to know you.”

“Of course it was amazing. A leader like me can’t be anything less than a sex god,” Ouma giggles, his heart soaring from the compliment.

Eventually, they finish washing each other and putting on a pair of pants. They move to sit on the bed, and Ouma hugs a pillow. “Well, we’re assholes.”

“What?” Saihara asks, sitting in front of Ouma to lean forward to hug the boy to his chest and rest his chin on Ouma’s soft hair. Ouma smells the cocoa-scented soap on his skin.

“We made a cake, put it in the oven, and abandoned it to Toujou-chan. She’s probably slaving away by cleaning up our mess and frosting the cake on her own. Not only that, she’ll be tempted to eat the entire dessert, giving herself diabetes, blood pressure, and obesity as a result. If she dies from this, you’re taking responsibility because you’re the one who seduced me.”

“Yeah, good point. Let’s go to the kitchen and see if we can frost the cake, clean the mess, or help Toujou-san out with something,” Saihara suggests, and Ouma nods. The detective grabs Ouma up by the hand. When Saihara lets go of Ouma’s hand, the shorter boy instinctively hugs his bare chest for protection because he put the pillow down. Saihara watches Ouma closely before saying in a soothing voice, “I meant it when I said I won’t hurt you and that you’re beautiful. You don’t need to act cautious around me.”

“Yeah, I believe you, my beloved Saihara-chan,” Ouma answers. It’s a mostly honest answer. He trusts Saihara more than anyone in the school by far. Unfortunately, Ouma has learnt to always doubt and to keep his guard up because he can never know for sure. Trusting is challenging. He doesn’t know what to say to make Saihara believe him either. Learning to open up to the detective will take time. Fortunately, Ouma is willing to sacrifice years of his life in order to learn to give himself of up Saihara and make the taller boy his.

Words don’t mean much when they come from a liar like Ouma. In order to prove how much he cares, the shorter boy tilts his head up to plant another deep kiss on Saihara’s enticing mouth. The kiss is so hard that it earns Ouma a content moan from Saihara, and the detective pulls the boy closer to deepen the kiss. Ouma loves Saihara more than anything. He knows he can do this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt someone gave me. They wanted a Saiouma mouth kink and sex scene with LOTS OF DETAILS. I showed them this one-shot before posting it on Ao3, and they love it. As long as the person who gave me this prompt likes it, then I'm happy. I figured I might as well post this fic publicly once I'm done with it.
> 
> Writing this was a fun challenge. I don't normally write stuff this kinky or smutty. I feel like it put my writing skills to the test. This is my first time taking a prompt and writing a fic based on it. 
> 
> I'm trying to see if I can gain my confidence as a writer back. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
